Не мечтать
by kenguroo
Summary: Линдси начинает работу в команде     фик написан в 2006 году


Автор: Кенгуру

Фандом: Нью-Йорк

Название: Не мечтать

Пейринг: Линдси/Дэнни, тайссер (в свете последних спойлеров уже наверное все перешло в AU)

Дисклаймер: не моё

Жанр: романтика

Рейтинг: PG

Саммари: «А еще ты хотела приехать к нему»

Хочешь, поговорим о справедливости? О том, как можно любить не того, кого надо, или не любить того, кого надо. О том, каково это, когда по тебе скользят взглядом, едва отличая тебя от стоящего рядом стула или двери. Когда услышав твой голос, нужно несколько минут, прежде чем тебя действительно начнут слушать. А еще о том, как есть те, для кого всегда находятся и взгляды и слова и время. Те, для кого найдется и улыбка и ободряющее слово. И это не ты. А тебе остаются только мечты.

Приехав из маленького городка, где ты была местной знаменитостью, где ты была лучшей, где ты привыкла быть самой-самой, в этот бесконечно желанный город, ты осознала, что вокруг тебя оказались лишь каменные столбы, как огромные обелиски на бескрайнем кладбище твоих мечтаний, они как будто сдвигаются вокруг тебя, каждый день на шаг ближе, все меньше места, чтобы вдохнуть полной грудью, все меньше кусочек неба между ними. А ведь ты же так хотела их увидеть, ходить мимо небоскребов каждый день, бегать по Центральному парку, наслаждаться видом на Гудзон, разглядывать витрины на 5ой авеню. Мечтала об этом. Хотела... А еще ты хотела приехать к нему. К тому, о ком думала, когда тишина маленького городка не давала тебе спать по ночам. Ты не знала, кто он, как он выглядит и как его зовут. Ты знала одно – он есть, и он ждет тебя в городе, где частоколом стоят стеклянные башни.

И ты его нашла. Оказалось, что он будет работать с тобой. Он начал подкалывать тебя в первый же день. Для него этот город - родная стихия. Он дышит в ритме Нью-Йорка, он ходит в такт Нью-Йорку, он улыбается тебе, и ты видишь восход на заливе в его улыбке, он смотрит на тебя, и ты видишь в его глазах отраженный блик в самом верхнем окне небоскреба, он смеется, и ты слышишь журчание фонтанов Центрального парка в его смехе. Все выглядело как задача для первоклашки – легкий флирт, и он будет у твоих ног. Флирт удался – он смущался, он отвечал, он подшучивал, он касался твоего плеча, склоняясь рядом с тобой над микроскопом... и не делал ни шага вперед. Никак не хотел пригласить тебя на свидание. Как же так? Ты утроила усилия. Ты вытащила его в бар, доказала, что он ничего не знает о вашем шефе, показав ему, как Мак играет на гитаре. И что? Неужели ничего не царапнуло, когда ты увидела его взгляд, когда он смотрел на сцену? Нет? Нет. Ты ничего не заметила. Ты просто удивилась и слегка разозлилась, когда после двух бутылок пива он начал откровенно зевать, а потом подвез тебя домой и даже не поцеловал на прощание... махнул рукой, сказал «до завтра» и уехал к себе. Оставил тебя одну – опять не спать и мечтать.

Значит, есть другая – решила ты. Кто она? Та самая Эйден, о которой тебе прожужжали уже все уши, какая она была хорошая, какая умная, да как у нее все получалось? Ты терпеть не можешь, когда тебя сравнивают с кем-то, тем более, когда сравнение идет не в твою пользу. В первую минуту, когда тебе сказали, что она погибла – ты обрадовалась. Да, тебе самой было стыдно за эту радость, но ты всегда была честной девочкой. Честной, в первую очередь, сама с собой. И ты призналась себе в том, что испытала облегчение, когда она перестала быть частью рассказов на тему «как Дэнни провел эти выходные». Ты не сразу поняла, что все стало еще хуже. Потому что теперь она стала недостижимым идеалом. Она больше не совершала ошибок. В отличие от тебя. Но даже не это по-настоящему напугало тебя. В его отношении к тебе ничего не изменилось. Он все также легко болтал с тобой и исчезал после смены в туманные дали своей собственной личной жизни, где по-прежнему не было место для тебя. А тебе опять оставалось только мечтать.

Самое главное в работе криминалиста – аккуратность. Это было для тебя девизом всей жизни. Аккуратность и внимательность к деталям. Заметить все, обратить внимание на все мелочи, не упустить ни крошки. Ты и в жизни постоянно совершенствовала эти навыки. Любимой игрой на внимание было: кто сегодня во что одет? До мелочей. От запонок до ботинок. От новой стрижки до длины юбки. Мужчины, женщины, криминалисты, лаборанты. Все попадали под тотальный анализ. Чтобы можно было перед сном перебрать еще раз в памяти все детали: несочетающиеся с брюками ботинки у Шелдона, новый галстук у Мака, оторванная пуговица на лабораторном халате Чеда, испачканный чем-то синим рукав белой рубашки Дэнни. «Интересно, где он вляпался? Сегодня он весь день был в полях, приехал уже под самый вечер, ругался с Маком в коридоре, болтал со Стэллой, наверное, опять жаловался ей на Мака... он все время говорит о Маке. Прямо бог для него. Мак – то, Мак – это, Мак сегодня меня не похвалил, а ведь я так старался, Мак сегодня заметил... Господи, как все это надоело... А ведь мог бы говорить совсем о другом...» И опять уплывать в мечты, под звуки города за окнами, под неровный свет фонарей за стеклами.

Ты была так внимательна к деталями, но ты никак не хотела складывать их в единую картину. Ты выстраивала их в свой собственный паззл, бесконечно далекий от жизни, зато так идеально подходящий для ночных раздумий. Ты не замечала никаких зацепок, которые реальность подбрасывала тебе в изобилии: ни взглядов, ни прикосновений, ни разговоров. Открытие стало для тебя шоком. Это было просто случайностью. Просто однажды Мак попросил тебя завезти отчет к нему домой. Ты просто зашла, вручила ему папку и внезапно застыла прямо в дверях. Потому что на спинке дивана в гостиной, которую ты видела через коридор, валялась белая рубашка с синими пятнами на рукаве. Синие пятна на белой рубашке... ты стояла с протянутой папкой, не отрываясь смотрела на эту рубашку, и в твоей голове маленькие цветные картинки калейдоскопа наконец сложились, объяснились и встали ровными рядами во всей своей неприглядной правде. Самое большое твое открытие. Самое важное из всех раскрытых тобой дел.

Твоя выдержка сделала бы честь любому стоику. Ты смогла даже улыбнуться. Ты смогла выйти из квартиры Мака без тени на лице, смогла с приклеившейся улыбкой дойти до машины. Только вот попасть ключом в дверцу машины уже не получилось. Получилось только убыстряя шаг двинуться к Гудзону. Быстрее, быстрее, еще быстрее, бегом, сбивая прохожих, не извиняясь, не останавливаясь. Туда, где Дэнни показывал тебе лучшие виды на самые красивые небоскребы в мире, туда, где ты не поняла его тогда, да и не понимала ты его никогда. Туда, где ты смогла опереться на парапет и зареветь в голос. Заливая слезами равнодушные камни, добавляя соли в залив, поднимая уровень воды, желая при помощи цунами своих мыслей смыть этот ненавистный город, пытаясь удержать осколки сердца вместе, пытаясь выплакать боль, пытаясь не дать разуму ускользнуть в мир иллюзий, обещая самой себе больше никогда, никогда, слышишь, Линдси, слышишь, малышка, слышишь, Монтана, никогда больше не мечтать. Не мечтать...


End file.
